Come What May
by kittykid864
Summary: It's the summer before their second year, Danny and Lauren are back together, but on a trip to Las Vegas one of them finds a new love. Suddenly everything changes,hearts are broken and lifes are lost. *Moulin Rouge Inspired*
1. Vegas baby!

**Chapter 1 **

**A:N/ set in the summer before their second year.**

"But Danny you promised we could go out tonight!" I moaned clinging onto his arm as he attempted to go out of the door of his house.

"I know Lauren honey but we really have to work on the routine! We'll take the whole day tomorrow. Just you and me ok? See ya baby, love you!" he replied giving me a kiss and struggling out of my grip. He, BB and Jez waved goodbye and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Yeah that's if you don't have to work on your fucking routine again!" I said to my self as I shut the door. I'm happy for him but he spends more time with BB and Jez than he does with me! And I'm his girlfriend! I sat gloomily by the piano. I played a few chords and reached out for a pad of paper. I flicked through trying to find a blank page. Most of the pad was filled up with scribblings in Danny's handwriting. Some were just him writing words and trying to read them to help his dyslexia, some were drafts of songs he had written, or at least tried to, and some were just random lines and quotes he found funny. I finally found a blank page and began to write a few lyrics. Next to mine, Danny's handwriting was abysmal! I continued to write and play all night. I began to grow tired and the next thing I knew I was lying in my bed being shaken awake by Danny.

"Hey baby doll," he said softly brushing the hair away from my eyes. "Hey, you awake honey?" He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. I gave him a sleepy smile as he stroked my cheek.

"Morning honey, what's the time?"

"11 o'clock, babe"

"Oh ok, well um, I'll get dressed and... yeah,"

"Ok Hun," he said staying put,

"Um... I'd kinda like to get dressed in private!" I said laughing.

"What!? It's not like I've never seen you with no clothes on!"

"Yeah but babe that was different and anyway I need you to make sure no one walks in!" He laughed, nodded and walked out of the room. I began to unbutton my shirt. I searched through my draws to find a clean shirt. I sighed and took of my jeans, and put on a clean denim skirt. Just as I was doing up my belt Danny came in.

"Come on honey! I'm bored!" He whined. I laughed and put on my shoes.

"Give me a second baby!" Just at that moment Jez and BB came bursting in."We're going to Vegas!" BB said happily.

"Porquoi?" I asked, BB gave me a confused look and I laughed, "It means "why?", it's French, now get to the point!"

"Well, my aunt bought a place up there and seeing as it's summer she wants me to go and check it out!!" Jez squealed jumping up and down.

"And why does this involve us?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Because you're coming too! I asked her if I could bring my friends and she said yes!!" He said excitedly.

"That is awesome!!" I said,

"Pack your bags we're leaving in 4 hours!" Jez said grinning.

"But..." Danny started.

"Honey! Vegas! Vegas! Come on it'll be fun! And also, we get to spend _time _together if you know what I mean!" He giggled and we began to kiss.

"Hey whoa! Guys! PDA! Eww!" BB said shielding his eyes.

"Sorry BB!" I laughed. I began to pack my suitcase and Jez skipped, yes skipped, out of the room shortly followed by BB who was walking in a normal fashion.

"We're going to Vegas!" Danny said hugging me.

"Woo! Vegas here we come!"


	2. Party

**Chapter 2 **

"Hi everyone!" Said a brown haired boy opening the door. He had a thick American accent and looked about 17. He caught my eye and flashed me a smile.

"Hey Jack!" Jez said giving him a hug and patting him on the back. "Danny, Lauren, BB Lola, Stefan, Claudine this is Jack, he's one of my cousins,"

"Hey" Jack said shaking hands with Danny, BB and Stefan and giving me Lola and Claudine hugs "Why don't you all come in and meet the rest of us." we all went into the house and Jack lead us into a huge living room. On one of the sofa sat three other guys all about the same age as Brendon. "Everyone, this is Spencer" Jack said.

"Hi" Spencer said standing up and shaking our hands. He too had an accent but his hair was bright blonde.

"This is Patrick"

"Hello" Patrick didn't bother to stand up and just gave us all a little wave.

"And this is Ryan" Brendon finished. I looked over at the sofa, which sat a good looking boy of about 18 with deep brown eyes. He gave me a small smile and stood up.

"Hey" he said not taking his eyes away from mine. We all sat down and talked for a while. Finally, Jack, Ryan, Spencer and Patrick stood up.

"So," Jack said, "Shall we get this show on the road?"

"What?" I asked

"Oh," Jez said, "Jack, Spence, Ry-ro and Patrick are in a band and they want our opinion! If that's ok!" we all nodded and smiled

Ryan grinned. "So, we're going to play a song called, "First try" I... um hope you like it" The band began to play and in a second I was caught up in the music. Then Ryan sung. He had the voice of an angel. As he was singing he smiled at me and I smiled back. The song finished and my smile faded, I wanted it to go on forever. "What did you think?" Jack asked hopefully. Instead of an answer Danny, Jez, BB, Claudine, Lola and Stefan stood up and applauded. I stayed sitting on the sofa still staring at Ryan. "What did you think Lauren?"

"I... I... wow..." I stuttered. Danny gave me a look but I ignored him. "You are... amazing Ryan... all of you are." I turned Danny "You got competition honey! With a voice like that he could put you out of business! " They all laughed, except Danny. He gave me a hurt look and I stood up and gave him a kiss. "Aww! Babe! Don't be upset! You know you're my favourite guy in the world!" He laughed and we all began to talk. Ryan put some music on and Jack rummaged in their kitchen and came back in with a box full of beers.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!" He shouted, every cheered and I flung my arms around Danny. We all danced and drank until we were so drunk we could barely move. After a while, I began to feel quiet faint so I went outside to get some fresh air. BB came out after me.

"Hey Lozza you ok?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I'm just a little overwhelmed, I don't really like crowds and parties and such and it's kinda hot in there and I feel a bit faint and..." I said trailing of. BB leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Does that help?" he whipsered pulling away.

"Yes" I said and leaned in again. Within a second we were kissing again. I don't know why I did it. I was Danny's girlfriend and I loved him. But for some reason kissing BB felt so right. His lips were soft and his hands rested on my hips. I shut my eyes and we sunk into it. His hands made their way up to my hair and he ran his finger through it. He was a _really_ good kisser, better than Danny, better than anyone I had kissed before. He pulled me closer and he began to kiss my neck.

"Lauren! Lauren babe where are you!?" Danny's voice called out.

"Shit!" I said pulling away.

"There you are honey!" Danny said coming up to me and giving me a kiss. "I've been looking for you all over! I'm heading up to bed and I was wondering if you wanna come with?" he said winking. I giggled and nodded. He took my hand and we ran up to his room. When we got into his room he began to kiss me but it didn't feel the way it used to feel. He didn't kiss like BB kissed.


	3. We should be lovers!

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache and Danny draped around me. I tried to wake him up but he was completely out. I carefully got up and pulled on my dressing gown. I crept downstairs and looked at the clock in the hallway. It was 7am. I groaned and went into the kitchen to see BBsitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh... Hi BB..."

"Hi." he said bluntly taking a sip of coffee.

"So, you're up early. Bad nights sleep?"

"No." He said sounding annoyed "No nights sleep!"

"Oh" I laughed "Well if it helps I have _the_ worst hangover."

"How the fuck would that help? Look, Lauren we need to talk," My eyes widened and I sat down. I normally wouldn't be so worried if he said "we need to talk" but he didn't call me "Lozza"

"What's wrong BB?"

"Last night... it meant... it meant a lot to me... but then you went up to Danny's room... and just thinking of you two touching and kissing and being naked together and making love... it kills and the way you had acted like our kiss didn't actually happen it really hurt me!"

"Why BB!? We were completely hammered!"

"If you would have let me finish! I was going to say, it hurt because..." I leaned forward and kissed him. He broke away and looked me in the eye. "We should be lovers!"

"We can't do that!" I replied.

"We should be lovers and that's a fact!"

"Though nothing, would keep us together!"

"Please! It was great wasn't it!? That kiss! Wasn't it great!?" I didn't answer.

"Well, it was better than any kiss I've ever had!" he continued.

"It was... really great... and you're right... we should be but... Danny..."

"He never has to know!" BB interrupted

"But he's my boyfriend BB! And he's your best friend! And I love him..." He interrupted me again but this time with a kiss. He was right. Danny didn't have to know. Every night for ages after that I would sneak into BB's room and we would kiss. After a while we took things further and it became more and more difficult to hid us from every one else.

"Hey BB babe!" I whispered sitting down next to him on his bed. "Oh my god that was close earlier!" I said. Earlier on we had been kissing in the living room when Danny had walked in. We had told him we'd been working on a song I was writing but we could tell that he didn't completely believe us.

"I know but, it'll be fine. Anyway I'm a great actor!" we began to kiss again we lay down on the bed. He un-buttoned my shirt and unhooked my bra. I moaned as he kissed the skin on my chest. Suddenly the door opened and Jez walked in.

"Holy fuck!" Jez said gasping. We sat up and I quickly put my bra and shirt back on. "What the hell are you two doing!?"

"Um... well we _were_ kissing but we aren't anymore..."BB said blushing.

"But you're Danny's girlfriend!" He said turning to me.

"I know..." I said sheepishly.

"Look, Jez... could you just like... not tell him?" BB asked.

"No! I have to!"

"No!" BB said jumping up. "No! Please don't! I'll... I'll buy you... an Xbox!"

"No." Jez said

"An Xbox _and_ a game boy!"

"No."

"An Xbox, a game boy _and_ a play station 3!"

"Throw in a DS and you got a deal!" Jez said reluctantly.

"Fine" BB said "Now go!" He gestured Joe out and we went back to kissing.

The next morning I woke up lying on BB's bare chest.

"Oh shit!" I said sitting up.

"What?" BB asked sleepily.

"Well, I'm here in your room when I should be in Danny's room!" I legged it out of BB's room and into Danny's. Thankfully he was still asleep so I slipped into bed next to him. I lay there for a while thinking of BB as Danny slept innocently beside me. I watched him breath in and out and, for the first time I felt guilty about what I was doing.


	4. Quilty

**Chapter 4**

_*Third person*_

BB sat alone in the huge living room of Jez's aunts house in Vegas. Everyone else was outside sitting in the sun and talking. BB hadn't been feeling well because of an unfortunate incident the night before that involved a tray of vodka jelly shoots and a lot of diet coke so he had been inside all day. Just then Danny came in from out side and sat down next to him.

"BB, can I talk to you?" He asked shyly.

"Sure," BB replied nervously.

"Well, ok here goes, I think Lauren is cheating on me"

"What!? What makes you sure?" BB said, his eye widening

"Yeah, you see we don't talk as much any more and we hardly kiss… you know… she never like puts out!"

"Mate that don't mean she's cheating!?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Look you love her don't you?"

"Of course I do! She means everything to me!" Danny said smiling as he thought of Lauren.

"And you _know_ she loves you!"

"I suppose…"

"Then why would she cheat!?" BB said.

"Yeah… good point," Danny said getting up and smiling at BB. "Thanks BB, you're the best." with that he went back out side to join the rest of them.

_*BB's POV*_

"Yeah… good point," Danny said getting up and smiling at me. "Thanks BB, you're the best." At this my stomach lurched. As he went back out side to join the others I put my head in my hands and sighed, because, for the first time, I felt guilty about what I was doing.


	5. I never knew that I could feel like this

**Chapter 5**

_*Lauren's POV*_

"BB, we need to talk," I said going into his room. It was the middle of the night and, as usual, I was sneaking into his room but this time it was for a different reason.

"Sure…" he said patting the next to where he was sitting on the bed. I sat down next to him and took his hand.

"BB, I want you to know how much you mean to me but…" I took a deep breath in, trying to prepare my self, "I don't wanna do this anymore…"

"What!?"

"I love him BB, and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside, to know that I am happy with some other guy."

"What!?" He repeated, tears appearing in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore!"

"But Lauren!"

"What BB?"

"I was talking with him earlier and he thought you are cheating and I managed to convince him you're not…"

"BB, that's not the point, I can't keep doing this to him! I'm sorry BB!" I got up and began to walk out.

"But I love you Lauren!?" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me back down.

"What?"

"I've been trying to tell you since that morning in the kitchen… but I just couldn't… but I do! I love you"

"I love you too BB but… I have a chance to make me and Danny work… and I don't want to through it away. I have to go BB, Danny might wake up…"

"I never knew that I could feel like this," BB suddenly sang as I stood up again. He looked at me and continued in a soft voice that brought me to tears.

"Like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing. Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time" I sat down next to him as he continued to sing. "Come what may. Come what may. I'll love you until my dying day." by this time I was crying so much I could barely talk, but as I rested my head on his shoulder I managed to choke out a few words.

"I love that movie… and I love you… but I'm sorry… I have to go," and with that I stood up and walked back to Danny's room. Unfortunately it wasn't until the next morning I realised what a big mistake I had made but by that time, I was too late.


	6. Come what may

**Chapter 6 **

_*BB's POV*_

"_I have to go." _Those words rang in my ears. How could she just leave like that? She had said she loved me too. So why didn't she stay? Well if she wasn't going to stay neither was I. Standing up, I began to throw my clothes into my suitcase. Tears poured down my face and I pulled on my jacket hoping no one would hear me go. Thankfully no one did and by morning I was on a plane back to England.

_*Lauren's POV*_

I woke up the next morning with my pillow tear stained and my eyes sore. I looked over to where Danny would usually be to find I was all alone in the bed. Looking at the clock I realised why. It was 1 o'clock, everyone would be having lunch by then. I rolled out of bed and trudged down the stars. Walking into the living room I saw everyone sitting around the coffee table talking. Everybody except BB.

"Good afternoon Lauren, it's good to see you're _finally_ up!" Jez said laughing.

"Where's BB?" I asked totally ignoring Jez.

"Oh…" Jez said standing up "He's gone back to England. He left a note. Here" he said handing me a note. It read -

_To, Jez, Danny, Lola, Stefan, Claudine and Lauren, _

_I'm going back to England for reasons I will not bore you all with. I believe it is better this way. I'll see you all when you get back. _

_From BB_

_P.S please give the envelope to Lauren._

As I looked up from the letter Jez handed me an envelope. From across the room Danny gave me a dirty look but I ignored it and opened the envelope. Inside was another note reading -

_Dear Lauren, _

C_ome what may I will love you until my dying day. Goodbye._

_BB xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

I read it over and over as if reading it again would change what it said. I began to cry harder and harder. I clasped the note in one hand using the other to hold myself up as I felt weak from the crying. My breathing got shallower and shallower and I dropped the note, pressing my hand to my chest as if it would help. I began to cough violently and the room began to spin. I could hear various people shouting and asking if I was ok. Within a second I was barely breathing at all. My brow was sweating and my chest felt as if some one extremely heavy was sitting on it.

_*Third person*_

Before anyone could help her Lauren feel to the floor.

"Lauren!" Danny shouted running to kneel beside her. "LAUREN!!" He shook her but Jez pulled him away.

"Stop shaking her and call an ambulance!" but before anyone could even get close to the phone Lauren began to cough again. Jez held a tissue to her mouth. She continued to cough her body shaking as she did so. When she stopped coughing Jez took the tissue away from her mouth. "No…" he said quietly putting his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Lola asked breathlessly. Jez didn't answer. Instead he showed them the tissue which was splattered with blood.


	7. No

**Chapter 7 **

_*Lauren's POV*_

I woke up lying in a hospital bed with BB leaning over me.

"OH MY GOD LAUREN ARE YOU OK!?" He asked flinging his arms around me. I gasped for breath and he immediately let go. "Oh babe I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want to leave you again. I love you I love you I love you!" he rested his head on my legs.

"I love you too, how are we going to tell Danny?"

"Oh… about that… Jez kind of already told him…"

"What!?" I said sitting up. Immense pain ripped through my chest and I lay back down again coughing violently. I covered my mouth with my hand so as not to cough on BB. As I pulled me hand away I saw that it was spotted with blood. I shook my head and looked at BB helplessly. He didn't say anything just sat with a sad look on is face. "BB. What's wrong with me?" I asked close to tears. "BB! Tell me what's wrong!! Tell me!!"

"Lauren you have TB."

"No…"


	8. Why me?

**Chapter 8**

_*Laurens POV*_

I lay in my bed just staring at BB. Because I was leaning on it, my arm began to go numb. I tried to move but felt another shooting pain go across my chest. It was then that I noticed the tube coming out of my side. I would have noticed it sooner had I not just been told that I had TB. Suddenly a doctor wearing a mask came bursting in.

"Excuse me sir you aren't supposed to be in here this is a quarantined area!" BB immediately got up and rushed out giving me a small wave and as smile.

"No! No! I want BB back! No!" I said weakly.

"I'm sorry Lauren but this is a quarantined area. I'm sorry to tell you this but you have tuberculosis…"

"I know BB told me."

"Oh ok well we have to keep you isolated until you can go home. You wouldn't want to give it to any of your friends now would you?" I shook my head and frowned at the doctor. Why did she have to be so patronizing?

"Ok quick question, why the fuck is there a bloody great big tube coming out of my side!?"

"Well we need to drain your lungs, this could take a while but once we are done we'll keep you in for a week or so just to make sure but then we can send you home…"

"But I wanna go home now! I miss my friends!"

"I'm sorry but that isn't possible."

"Will I die?" I asked, scared.

"No Lauren, in this day and age there is very little chance of you dying from TB,"

"Well that's good," I said,

"Right I have to attend to another patient now, get some rest it will help." and with that the doctor left. The hours dragged on, every now and again I would hear BB ask if he could go in and see me but the answer to this was always "no". I lay there for the rest of the day trying to ignore the pain in my chest. But this seemed an impossible task. The pain was so immense that I could not concentrate on anything else. All night I lay there in a silence that was only broken by my sobs. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, the doctor came in again.

"Hello Lauren, are you feeling ok?"

"Well if you think me being ok is the same as me being in an immense amount of pain while trapped in a hospital room all on my own for practically the entire day then YES IM OK!!!!" I said getting more and more frustrated with every word. The doctor looked quiet shocked that someone so ill could shout like I could but I sat up and continued. "Why the HELL have I been left in a room all day ON MY OWN!? I haven't even had lunch!! I want to leave and I want to leave NOW!!!" I screamed at the doctor.

"I'm very sorry Ms Waters but your lungs still have fluid in them! We can not discharge you until we are completely sure you are not ill!" I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I couldn't fight anymore. I lay down, wincing in pain. Like they say, if you can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid and the fight certainly had been taken out of me. I shut my eyes and asked the doctor something I knew she couldn't answer.

"Why me?"


End file.
